


Dear Darling Deer Mine

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hybrids, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “And how is my naughty deer doing?”





	Dear Darling Deer Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely fanart: https://twitter.com/confretti/status/833704758846201856 except I obviously made them so much larger XD
> 
> Warnings: Possessiveness, Rough sex, Jeonghan gets rough
> 
> side pairing:wonhui
> 
> was posted to AFF a long while back and decided to freshen up the tag with sex for the new year

Jeonghan sipped at his coffee as the sounds of Joshua’s laughter filtered its way through his ears. Today was a sort of hang out/play date. The two of them spent their weekdays working, together at Jeonghan’s design studio. He was a fashion designer and he of course couldn’t leave his beloved hybrid bored at home. So, Joshua went with him to work, helping Jeonghan out with things and taking the occasional nap. And modeling the samples for him to see.

Their work didn’t leave them much time to hang out with their friends often. The lot of them practically barged their way into his house when he blearily opened the door, Joshua hanging onto the edge of his shirt trying to blink the sleep from his eyes, as Jeonghan took in familiar faces and ears through the peephole. At least they didn’t come in empty handed. Mingyu and Minghao had brought ingredients for an early brunch. Seungkwan, Vernon, and Seokmin had brought bread and pastries. Jihoon and Seungcheol had brought drinks. Wonwoo and Jun had been empty handed of things to eat, but the two of them brought the books that Joshua had been wanting to get but didn’t have time for. Chan had brought a container of his mom’s kimchi. Soonyoung brought a bag of snacks and large smile on his face.

They all had eaten and taken to lounge in Jeonghan’s large backyard/garden. It was half manicured and designed while the other half was more forest than sleek backyard. He installed the woodsy areas for Joshua. The deer hybrid hadn’t quite liked how bare Jeonghan left his garden so he hired Seungcheol’s firm to do the landscaping and the planting of the flowers and greenery. It was a bit pricy but worth it when Joshua smiled happily at the finished garden and gave Jeonghan plenty of kisses that night.

Looking over he saw that Joshua and Jun were holding up a book and laughing at whatever was written in it. It was cute. Joshua’s tiny antlers and Jun’s cat ears mingling together as they had their heads tilted towards each other. He put his cup down, to lay his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm as he watched his hybrid laugh. What came next surprised the shit out of him.

Jun leaned in and kissed Joshua on the cheek. In the back of his mind Jeonghan could hear a breaking sound, like a cup falling from someone’s hand onto the floor. Because all Jeonghan could really focus on was the roar in his head and the rush of surprise. Joshua smiled in return and gave Jun an answering kiss on the cat hybrid’s cheek.

Now it wasn’t odd for them to show each other affection, the hybrids and the humans. But for Joshua to kiss anyone besides Jeonghan, that was completely new. Jeonghan stood up, walking towards the pair. But before he could get there Wonwoo’s hand shot out and grabbed Jun by the hood of his pullover.

“I think it’s time we went home,” Wonwoo said, low and deep, with a bit of anger in his voice.

Jun gave him a tiny smirk, “But why? We haven’t even spent a lot of time here.”

Wonwoo gave Jun a look. “Someone is being a naughty kitty. I’m taking you home. We’ll talk there.” He gazed at everyone, “We’ll be leaving now.” Dragging Jun away, the cat hybrid gave a cheeky wave as the others eyes were still round as saucers.

Joshua gazed at the two of them leaving with confused eyes until he felt a hand at his neck. He shivered as he heard a familiar voice.

“Shua, darling. What do you think you were doing?” Jeonghan looked down at Joshua, eyes filled with a bit of anger and a whole lot of jealously.

“I,” he paused, “umm. It was just a kiss.”

Jeonghan could hear a few excuses being made.

“See you next week Jeonghan, Joshua. We have some things to do at home. Come on Jihoon,” Seungcheol said.

Jihoon waved and mouthed something to Joshua.

Mingyu let out a small whimper which Minghao shushed, “Mingyu’s been feeling weird lately. I think it might be preheat symptoms. We better go too.” They walked, quickly, through the house to leave.

“Bye,” Vernon said, dragging Seungkwan and Chan along with him. “We got a date with my parents.”

“Got a blind date,” Soonyoung said hastily leaving the pair in their weird stare down.

“I’m needed for an emergency shift at the hospital,” Seokmin babbled. “Bye hyungs.”

That left the two of them alone in the backyard, Jeonghan seething internally at the weird display of affection from Joshua.

“Just a kiss? You never kiss anyone but me,” Jeonghan said, as calmly as possible.

Joshua pulled his lips together. “But it’d be rude if I didn’t answer Jun’s kiss.”

God. He sounded so innocent. So cute. But Jeonghan wasn’t having it. “I guess I’ll have to teach you that your kisses are only for me.”

 

* * *

Joshua whimpered into the pillow, biting down as he felt Jeonghan’s fingers spread his hole and thrust up none to gently.

“Come on now,” Jeonghan said, reveling in that squelch and the feel of Joshua’s ass soften under his touch, “don’t move away from me too much.”

“But,” Joshua choked on the next word, digging his antlers into the pillows as well as Jeonghan dragged his fingers down his prostate.

“But what?” Jeonghan loomed over him, biting a hickey into his shoulder blades as he stretched him. Trailing his teeth down his spine, he bit hard, leaving small little red marks. Jeonghan was a possessive man and that little display of kissing flipped that switch.

“It wasn’t a big deal,” he whined as Jeonghan’s other hand pressed down hard on his left hip.

He stopped. “Not a big deal?” Jeonghan breathed in deep. “Not a big deal?” Abruptly he pulled out his fingers.

Joshua gasped. He felt Jeonghan push in hard, hitting that spot that made him shiver. He felt the slickness of his walls and just how hard Jeonghan was.

“It’s a big deal,” Jeonghan whispered, as he covered Joshua’s back with his chest. “You shouldn’t be sharing your kisses with anyone but _me_.” He punctuated his last word with a hard thrust making Joshua scream a bit. “You’re mine.” With that he bit Joshua on the neck, feeling him arch into his body, as he pulled out and pushed back in relentlessly. He’d have to show him.

Joshua clenched his fingers into their sheets, moaning out at the sensation of Jeonghan’s cock driving into him brutally, making his hole go soft, while the grip he held on Joshua’s hips didn’t relent. “Jeonghan,” he groaned as he felt the drag of his cock in and out. His legs quivered with the force of his thrusts and the weight of his body on his knees and elbows.

But Jeonghan ignored him, biting hicky after hicky into his back and neck, chasing his own pleasure first. He wasn’t done punishing Joshua just yet. He kept his fast pace, pulling out and pushing in hard, making Joshua nearly scream with each thrust until he felt his stomach clench. Pressing his hands into Joshua’s hip bones he stopped as his orgasm rushed through, his cock twitching and ejecting all of his come into Joshua’s hole.

He let out a sigh. Joshua squirmed as he was still hard and Jeonghan didn’t pull out.

In a slightly hoarse voice he asked turning his head to look at Jeonghan, “Are you going to pull out and help me?”

Jeonghan chuckled. “No dear, I’m not. I’m going to stay in here until I’m soft and it falls out. Then you’re going to suck on my cock until it’s hard and I’m going to fuck you again for being a bad deer.” Giving Joshua a smirk, he continued, “The only way you’re going to come is on my cock or choking on it.”

Joshua gave a throaty whimper. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t really turned on by that.

“Oh,” Jeonghan gave a lewd grin. “Someone’s turned on. I felt you clenching just now.” He chuckled.

Moving his ass Joshua tried to squirm away from Jeonghan’s hold but he held on to him not letting go.

“Stop moving. No need to be embarrassed if you like the idea of me being rough with you.” Jeonghan felt his softened cock slide out. “Well. Looks like we can move onto the second part. Turn over baby and get on your knees.” Jeonghan leaned back on his heels.

Shakily Joshua turned over, biting his lip as the sheets rubbed against his tail and Jeonghan’s come started trickling out. On his knees, he shuffled close to Jeonghan until he was eye level with his soft cock.

“You know what to do,” Jeonghan said, a smug grin on his face, “suck.”

 Opening his mouth Joshua took in Jeonghan’s head, sucking lightly while moving his tongue in slow circular motions. He moved his thumb down lightly at the base of Jeonghan’s cock, hearing him moan above him. Joshua knew what Jeonghan liked. He took him deeper until he had Jeonghan’s cock in halfway, sucking all the while.

Jeonghan groaned at the sight. There was cheek bulge where Joshua had his cock in his mouth, and that tongue. But the best sight was Joshua’s pretty lips on his cock. Lightly he pushed hips forward, making sure not to choke Joshua. Not yet. “Open wide baby. Otherwise when I get rough it’ll be too hard.”

Joshua looked up at him, mouth full. Jeonghan moaned even louder. “Shit. You look so good.” He ran his fingers through Joshua’s hair, his knuckles down Joshua’s face. Joshua opened his mouth, letting the leftover come and saliva drip a little. Using his feet Jeonghan thrust in, reveling at the wet warmth of Joshua’s mouth and the light whimpers that vibrated through Joshua’s throat. “That’s it baby.” He held Joshua’s face gently before snapping his hips quick. With each snap, he drove his cock deep, hitting the back of Joshua’s throat almost, each snap pulling out a bit before going back in deep.

He laughed as he saw one of Joshua’s hands go back and dip into his hole, fingering himself no doubt. Jeonghan grabbed the hand. “Nuh uh, darling. On my cock or choking on it. Not on your fingers.”

Whimpering Joshua put his hands on the tops of Jeonghan’s thighs, taking his cock in his mouth sucking hard. He felt tears fall at the corners of his eyes but he kept his mouth open letting Jeonghan fuck it trying not choke. But he was experienced at cock sucking by now so he relaxed his gag reflex.

Jeonghan fucked his mouth, his heart hurting a bit at the sight of tears in Joshua’s eyes. He knew this was a punishment but he still felt pain at the sight of his darling crying. Grunting he said, “I’m almost there.” He looked down. “Go ahead and get yourself off now.”

His hand went down; Joshua started to jerk himself off, taking Jeonghan’s cock, sucking and moaning at the feeling of getting his mouth fucked like his aching hole. A few up and down motions and he arched his back, thrusting into his own hand as he came, Jeonghan thrusting into his mouth with one long groan.

Jeonghan grunted and made sure to come a bit in Joshua’s mouth before pulling out and jerking the rest out on Joshua’s face, marking it with his come. He grinned in pleasure as it hit Joshua’s cheeks and a bit on his nose before he jerked the rest of it out in Joshua’s open mouth. “You did great,” he said, running his hand down Joshua’s cheek as he swallowed Jeonghan’s come before panting for breath. Laughing, Jeonghan said, “I’ll make sure to fuck you hard enough so you can’t walk. Kiss any time outside goodbye.”

Joshua shivered at the predatory look in Jeonghan’s eyes.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Joshua let out a groan as he heard Jeonghan banging away in the kitchen. He ached so much. Jeonghan fucked him two more times and even spanked him the last time. His ass hurt. Joshua squirmed a bit, moaning at the ache of pain. Grabbing his phone he called Jun.

“Hey,” a voice croaked out. Jun sounded smug.

“How’d it go,” Joshua whispered.

“Wonwoo fucked like a dream. He had me on the edge for so long,” Jun whispered back. “What about you?”

Blushing Joshua said, “He fucked me first without letting me come then he fucked my mouth. Last night he even spanked me on the last round.”

Jun laughed his voice as husky as Joshua’s. “Just what you wanted?”

“He’s making breakfast and he said that after work Tuesday we’re going shopping for new clothes and things.” Joshua smiled into the phone. “He probably won’t let me go far from him. I’m counting on him holding onto me and being clingy.”

“We did it,” the cat hybrid replied. “Rough sex and a clingy master for you and a sexy sadistic one for me.”

Joshua giggled back. “Let’s do it again if we need to next time.”

“I bet you Jeonghan will definitely keep you in bed for longer if we do it,” Jun said giggling back.

“Maybe Wonwoo will tie you up then,” Joshua suggested. He heard Jeonghan come up the stairs. “I better go. Jeonghan is coming back.”

“Bye.”

Joshua put his phone on the side table. As Jeonghan got into the room he whined, stretching before letting out a whimper.

“And how is my naughty deer doing?”

“Hurt,” Joshua said, pouting and opening his eyes wide.

“Yea?” Jeonghan put down the tray and pet his head down to his neck, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Yea.”

“Well if you didn’t do something bad you wouldn’t feel so bad,” Jeonghan said. “Are you going to be a good deer now?”

Nodding, Joshua grabbed Jeonghan’s free hand, nuzzling his face into his shirt.

“Good.” Jeonghan tilted his head back, kissing him on the lips. “Your lips are only meant to be kissing mine.”

“Yes,” he replied sounding contrite, even if on the inside of his head he smirked.


End file.
